The Beast Inside
by shaniaswafford12345
Summary: When Meimi realizes that Seira is being hunted by a werewolf, she'll have to risk everything to protect her, including marking the young girl. Can Meimi protect Seira and can Seira ever be safe from the danger she's in? Only one way to find out! Please read!
1. Seira Learns Meimi's Second Nature!

Meimi was struggling to keep up as her mother was leaping from roof to roof as a werewolf. "Meimi, come on! You need to learn to do this, so you can do want you want to do." Eimi told Meimi. Meimi growled, as her brown fur bristled in the moonlight, signaling her anger.

"I know that! It's just that..." Meimi trailed off and Eimi realized.

"It's that human girl, isn't it?" Eimi asked.

"Mom, you know her and she knows you!" Meimi growled. Eimi realized that she had made Meimi angry, so she lowered her voice and says "Seira will be safe." Meimi's fur was still bristled, but she calmed down, allowing her tensed muscles to relax.

Meanwhile...

Seira was just finishing her night duties at the Church. The Sister came over to Seira and patted her head. "I need you to go buy some things at the store." She says, giving Seira the list.

"Again?" Seira asked. Seira was cute for her age. Short brown hair and blue eyes made the girl looked more adorable. But, she was flawed by two things: Her shyness and her fear of being alone in the dark.

"I know you're afraid of the dark, because you're are by yourself and I should have sent you earlier, but I was busy with the letters." The Sister told Seira. Seira went to go to the store. "Please, be careful. Wolves are stated to be the cause of the murders these last few weeks." The Sister told Seira. Seira gave a smile and left.

Seira let out a whimper as the Sister led her outside the Church. "Please, be safe." The Sister says, closing the door behind Seira. Meimi saw the girl and growled.

"Mother, Seira's out here. Late at night, by herself." Meimi says, drooling. Eimi gently bites her daughter's ear.

"You're not eating your best friend." Eimi told Meimi.

"Eat her?! Mom, I could never do that! He would, though." Meimi tells Eimi. _I'm drooling for a different reason. Whenever I see her by herself, I get protective and I drool. It happens when I'm human as well._ Meimi thought.

"Meimi and Seira sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Eimi sang, laughing when Meimi blushed.

"Mom! That's not funny!" Meimi growled out.

Seira was just going to the store that was, luckily for her, still open at this time at night. "Excuse me, anyone here?" She called out. The store was dark and it felt empty. Seira heard a scream that made her blood ran cold. She whimpered as a huge wolf-like creature stood in front of her on it's two legs. It's hands were bloody and in it's teeth was a still pumping heart. The creature crushed the heart in it's mouth, splashing blood everywhere. Seira let a scream that sounded like bloody murder.

Meimi heard the scream and stopped leaping. "What's wrong, Meimi?" Eimi asked.

"I heard a scream and it sounded like Seira!" Meimi growled and leaped off the roof of the building she was just on. She started to run on all fours, even though she could run on her two legs. She founded the place that Seira was in and burst though the window. She landed in front of Seira and the creature. She growled at the creature.

The creature growled and stared at Seira. It fled the store. Feeling the threat gone, Meimi transformed into her human form and shocked Seira. "Meimi." Seira whimpered. Meimi went towards the younger girl and comforted her.

"Shh. It's okay, you were scared of the beast in front of you right?" Meimi asked Seira.

"But, you are one too." Seira. Meimi violently punched the wall beside Seira's head. She was growling.

"I am not some mindless beast!" Meimi growled at Seira. Meimi revealed her wolf fangs and was just about to bite Seira's throat when she remembered who Seira was.

Meimi relaxed her grip on Seira's waist and released her. "I didn't mean to scare you, I just... Please forgive me!" Meimi left and Eimi just watched Seira slump down the wall she was roughly pushed against by Meimi. Eimi approached Seira and lifted up her chin.

"She loves you dearly, but she's afraid to hurt you with her beast." Eimi told Seira.

**Author's**** Note: I have really enjoy this first chapter of this fanfic story. If Saint Tail didn't really focuses on all of the thefts, I agree that this plot would be great. Sorry Saint Tail fans, there are no thefts in this story. Just bloody murders and a bloody murderer looking for trouble! I do not own Saint Tail, nor it's characters. This mighty fine manga and anime series belong to it's respective owners and author. I only enjoy the series. Well, please enjoy this as I try to work on Chapter 2 tonight. (Yawn. I'm sleepy, but I won't go to bed until I start Chapter 2) so yeah, please enjoy this story for now! **


	2. Meimi and Seira's Conversation

After Eimi told her that Meimi loved her, Seira left to go back home. She thought about how her and Meimi always had good times in each other's company. Meimi should always make sure that Seira got home safely, even if she had to "stalk" her. (P.S. Meimi would never stalk Seira. Just followed her home. It's not called stalking if the person can see you very clearly, is it?)

"I loved Meimi, too. But, don't she likes Asuka Jr.?" Seira asked herself. Meimi's voice ranged in her head. _Not! I love you and only you, Seira Mimori!_ Meimi told Seira telepathy.

_If you loved me, then why did you run away from me?_ Seira asked Meimi.

_I thought you were going to panic. Most people do, so it's really painful to see your crush screaming in fear of what you are. _Meimi told Seira.

_You can trust me, right?_ Seira asked.

_Of course, but I have enemies that just like me. They're more brutal and bloodier. They might hurt you or worse. _ Meimi told Seira.

_So, it's because you love me?_ Seira asked. She was confused. Did Meimi love her or did she just wanted her out the way? She didn't want to guess the latter.

_It's because I love you to do this. I promised you that 2 years ago. Remember when you were 11 and I was 12?_ Meimi asked.

_How could I forget? You promised me the whole day that you would protect me, you practically burned the promise in my mind. _Seira reminded Meimi.

_Yeah, I kinda went overboard, didn't I? _Meimi asked her shy friend.

_Yes, you did. And I think you for overdoing it._ Seira told Meimi. Meimi realized what Seira was talking about.

_I know what you are talking about. That incident changed me forever. Now, I hunt people as this beast._ Meimi told Seira.

_Miss Eimi-san is one too, I presume? _Seira asked. Meimi sighed.

_Yep. Everyone is. Me, Mom and Dad._ Meimi told Seira. Seira sighed aloud.

_I'm home Meimi. I'll see you tomorrow. _Seira told Meimi. Meimi didn't say anything, so Seira assumed that she had left.

**Sorry about how boring this chapter may seem, but I need this scene for the next chapter. The next chapter is going to have more action, so that's interesting to see how it turns out! Please read and favorite. Or just read and review! Also, I don't own this!**


	3. Meeting Meimi's Pack

Meimi didn't really leave, so she was still with Seira. _Still here, huh?_ Seira asked. Meimi growled a little bit, signaling that she was listening. "Will this work?" Seira asked Meimi, shocking the kid.

_You mean our relationship? _Meimi asked. Seira let out a sigh. Meimi quickly cut the connection. Meimi ran out of her room window. She transformed into a werewolf and attacked the creature that attacked Seira. "What the hell do you want?!" She shouted at the creature.

The creature didn't answer. He merely just let out a growl that irritates Meimi. Meimi growl back, this time threateningly. "A female werewolf alpha with a female human isn't right!" He spoke.

"That's what made you commit those murders?! Just to get my attention? You could've just asked, y'know?!" Meimi growled out angrily. The creature growled back.

"Don't you dare think about it." Meimi threatened.

"She isn't important. Come back to me." The creature begged Meimi. Meimi shook her head angrily.

"I knew it. I knew it was because of this. You tried to kill her?!" Meimi shouted.

"It was the only way to get your attention!" The creature reasoned. Meimi narrowed her eyes at the beast and she quickly went to scratch him. The creature dodged and punched Meimi's stomach. She growled, and punched the creature. The creature finally revealed himself in the moonlight. He had black fur. It was Asuka Jr!

"Asuka Jr! Give me one reason why I should go back with you?" Meimi asked the black werewolf.

"I've changed." Asuka Jr told Meimi.

"Yeah right! I've moved on, Asuka Jr and you can't change that!" Meimi says, leaping away from the werewolf. She leaped on the roof of a building.

"Running away?" Asuka Jr asked, smirking. Meimi smirked back and Asuka Jr cowered.

"Nope. Going to see my girl." Meimi answered. She quickly disappeared so Asuka Jr couldn't follow her. She quickly founded Seira's house and went though the doors. "Seira? Where are you?" Meimi called out for the girl.

Seira was being gagged by another female werewolf. When Meimi smelled the werewolf, she growled. "What the hell is this? An "Gang up on our Alpha" Party?!" Meimi growled at her pack members. They whimpered and came out of hiding. The female had Seira by her arm.

"But, Alpha Meimi, we was going to tell you about him." She explained. Meimi let out of huff of breath.

"Release my mate." She ordered. The werewolf obeyed instantly. Seira ran to Meimi's side.

"You're bleeding!" Seira exclaimed. Meimi let Seira touch her wounded stomach. Seira ran a wet cloth on Meimi's stomach. She had a few claw marks, but they wasn't deep. "Your wounds aren't deep, Meimi." Seira told Meimi. Meimi just grunted. Seira frowned sadly and Meimi looked guilty.

"Sorry, I never realized how much they hurt." She told Seira. This put a smile on Seira's face._ Close call, Meimi. You almost made her cry! Gah, I'm such a baka!_ Meimi thought. Seira started to gently bandaged the wounds on Meimi's stomach.

"There, all done." Seira announced. Meimi looked at her stomach to see bandages around it.

"Thanks, Seira. Here, I need to introduce you. Seira, this is Hannah." Meimi motioned to the brown furred werewolf. "Twins Josh and Edward." She motioned to the two big red werewolves. "The other two are my parents." Meimi tells Seira. Eimi and Gen was sleeping in their human forms.

"Hi, everyone." Seira says, shyly. Everyone else said their greetings, except for one werewolf.

"Oi, Kazumi! Come down!" Meimi shouted at the roof. Seira looked up and saw a big fluffy black tail moving back and forth.

"I want to stay up here!" The male voice relied stubbornly. Meimi let out a curse.

"It's fine. His aura is unpleasant." Seira whispered to Meimi. Meimi had to bite herself to keep herself from laughing. Kazumi is very unpleasant. He's violent just like Meimi and very cold.

"Oi!" Kazumi took great offense to what Seira had said.

"Hey yourself." Seira tells the black werewolf. Kazumi just looked confused.

"This mere child is your mate?" Kazumi asked.

"She's more than just a mere child. Did you guys lead Asuka Jr here?" Meimi asked her pack.

"Ugh, why? He's horrible. No way we would lead a guy like him to you." Those were the replies Meimi got.

"So, how and why is he here?" Meimi asked Hannah.

"I'm guessing he followed you here and stalked our Luna. Why he's here is a bit self-explanatory." Hannah told Meimi. Meimi sighed.

"He needs to leave! I told him that I'm not going back to him! I've founded my mate and she's the reason I didn't leave to come back." She told Hannah.

"Ah, you founded a love-interest. She's cuter than the other humans I've seen. Can I inspect closely?" Hannah asked. Meimi sighed.

"Ask her." Meimi told Hannah. Hannah went towards Seira. Hannah stood taller than Seira, but who wouldn't?

"Go ahead." Seira told Hannah before she could asked her. Hannah started to look at her up and over.

"You have picked wisely, Alpha Meimi. Did you mark her, yet?" Hannah asked.

"Mark? No, it's dangerous for a human!" Meimi shouted.

"What's dangerous for a human?" Seira asked.

"Marking. It's a painful process for us werewolves, but for humans, it's like a gunshot wound with salt being rubbed on it." Meimi explained. Seira winced.

"That painful?" Seira asked. There was a little whine in it that Meimi noticed.

**I going to end this chapter here! I have enjoyed this chapter and story so far. So, peace and I'll you later. Goodnight everybody and please enjoy this chapter!**


	4. Mating

**Hi, everyone! So far, I'm enjoying this story! Why am I enjoying this? I don't know. Maybe it's because I writing it? Who knows, cause I don't know? Now, on with the 4th chapter!**

"Are you want me to mark you?" Meimi asked for the tenth time. Seira knew the process, but if Meimi bites her, Meimi might end up regretting it. Eimi and Gen was now awake and after they told Seira about the process, she wants to go through it.

"Meimi, it's going to hurt, I know. Everything hurts, right?" Seira asked.

"Not everything, but just about." Meimi answered. Meimi finally gave in to her girlfriend's desire.

After they went upstairs to Seira's room. Meimi had pulled down Seira's shirt sleeve. She was searching for the perfect spot and then, Seira moaned. _I found her spot!_ Meimi thought. She started to lick the spot gently. She gently picked up the skin off of Seira's shoulder and put it back. Meimi felt her fangs harden. She gulped. She was ready to make Seira her mate. "Seira?" Meimi asked. Seira looked up and sighed deeply.

"Is it time?" Seira asked Meimi nodded. She set her mouth on Seira's shoulder. She licked the spot again. "G-Go ahead." After Seira felt Meimi's sharp fangs, she cried out in pain. Meimi whimpered and felt Seira struggle underneath her. _No! She is going to hurt herself!_ Meimi thought. She restrained Seira with her arms and coaxed her softly. After a few minutes, the process was done. Meimi gently released Seira's shoulder. Seira had tears going on her face.

"Mom, is she going to be alright?" Meimi asked. Eimi went towards Meimi and Seira. She touch Seira's shoulder and sighed in relief. Eimi looked at Meimi and nodded. Meimi sighed. "Oh, thank goodness. She had passed out after I had released her." Meimi told Eimi. Eimi looked at Meimi's lips and shudder.

"Have you... looked at your mouth yet?" Eimi asked. Meimi looked confused and she felt her lips. She brought back her hand and saw blood. A lot of blood. Meimi gasped.

"She's scared of blood." Meimi realized.

**This is going to be short, I'm sorry. I need to think cause, right now, I have a blank mind.**


End file.
